Shake of Courage
by Caseyscooby
Summary: With the episode "Fractured" of Scorpion coming up in a couple days. I am a big shipper for Quintis. After hearing the spoilers and articles of what could be happening to them, I had this possible scene in mind involving them getting together. Enjoy this possible scene if you are a #Qunitis fan.


After a long day of saving Los Angles from a pinched gas line that would have caused a massive explosion with the earthquake that occurred early that morning, the Scorpion team came back to the garage. Everyone decided to clean up the messed from the earthquake. While everyone was cleaning up, Happy decided to put her bag down at her workstation and call her dad to check on him. She got her phone and went inside the trailer. After closing the door, having a seat, she dialing her dad's number.

"Hey dad, how are you doing?" said Happy.

"Happy it is so good to hear your voice. Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" said Patrick.

"Dad, I am ok. We were basically called to fix a punished gas line, which would have a massive explosion. Lucky, we got it fixed and saved Los Angles. Right now, everyone is tired and cleaning up the garage," said Happy.

"I am glad you and your friends are ok. Do you guys need any help? I mean, not much damage happened here, but I can come and help if you guys need another pair of hands," said Patrick.

"No, I think we are ok here. Besides, whatever we don't finish tonight, we will get it tomorrow."

"Ok. With this earthquake, it brought back a memory of a happy time with your mom. When we were about twenty years old, we had our first fight. I don't remember the reason for the fight, but I do remember the bad earthquake and being with your mom. We were scared and worried of what would happen to us. But, during that time, we were stuck together and really realized how much we meant to each other. It was that time we realized we were in love with each other and wanted to spend the rest of my lives with each other. "

"That is amazing, dad. "

"That reminds me, have you found what makes you happy yet?"

"I am not sure dad, I think I am still looking, but not giving up."

"Happy, I promise you it will happen. When you find what makes you happy, don't be afraid go after it and hold onto it for as long as you can. You will see that it will be worth it in the end."

"I will dad. I got to go now and see if they need any help. Talk to you later. Bye, dad."

"Bye, Happy. I love you and I am glad that you are my daughter."

"I love you too, dad. I am glad you are my dad."

Once Happy hung up the phone; she just sat back and rested for a while. She thought about the fact that she knew what makes her happy, but didn't have the guts or courage to say it out loud. She wished for this situation she had the courage like her parents had when they were in love with each other. After a moment, she decided to play the video her dad gave her of her parents dancing and being carefree. As she was watching the video, she wishing so hard to be as happy as they were and starting to cry. She wanted to be like her mom and dad, but didn't have the courage to go after it.

While she was watching the video and crying, she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" said Happy with her voicing trying to clear from crying.

"It is me, Toby. I just got back and Paige said you were in here. Can I come in?" said Toby.

"Ok, "said Happy as she wiped her her eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?" Toby asked with seeing the red and puffiness of her eyes from crying.

"Yes, I am fine. I guess this earthquake and everything else getting to me. But, I will be fine," said Happy, knowing that what she wanted to say, was not what come out.

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I know, Toby. I am glad that you check on me."

"Well, that is what I do. By the way, Sly and Cabe left. Paige and Ralph are standing here and sleeping on Walter's couch. Ralph doesn't want to leave yet. I bet you are wondering what happened in couples therapy with Walter and me?"

"Yes, I do. Do you two kiss and make up?" said Happy as she was smiling and giggling inside.

"Well, we did make some progress, with the entire earthquake situation, but not make up yet. But, something did happen to me."

"What was it?"

"Well, when I was at the therapist office, he told me that fighting is a good thing, but until the real issues are shown and are honest with each other, nothing will ever get fixed or progress can't be made."

"That is interesting. I am surprised that you didn't figure that out in the first place."

"I guess, sometimes you need to listen more and talk less."

"Really, I could have told you that," said Happy.

"With that being said, there is something that I want to tell."

As Toby sat down next to her and faced her, he didn't know what would happen, but he needed to say this to her. It has been something that he had wanted to share with her for the longest time. With one breath, he started to speak.

"Happy, I know that I messed up things between us when I stood you up on our date about a year ago. But, I realized today, with the earthquake, that back then I wasn't really to be in a relationship with you as much as I wanted too. However, I still never wanted to hurt you."

"Toby, it is ok. I was thinking about what happened to us over the summer. But, I knew I still wasn't ready to even try again or even sure if I wanted to try again."

"I agree. But, I feel like overtime, I have grown up a bit and trying new things," said Toby.

"Like the boxing, which gave you a black eye," said Happy.

"Yes, but you know how that turned out. Well, anyway, what I want to say is that I have to realize something."

"What is it Toby?" said Happy, growing nervous and impatient.

"Even all that happened to us, I realized that I am very much in love with you. In fact, I am more in love with you now than I was then. You make me happy and encourage me want to be a better person. I know that you might not be ready to try again with me, or even if you ever give me a chance, but I am hoping that someday you will be," said Toby as he was taking a breather. "Well, I guess I better go. I will see you tomorrow."

As Toby got up and started to walk toward the door of the trailer, her heart was racing with all that he said. Something was telling her that this was the moment she has been waiting for. She knew that if she didn't act now, she might not have this courage again in this way. She decided that if she wants what her parents had, she must fight for it and not be afraid.

"Toby waited," said Happy as she walked toward him.

"What is it Happy?" said Toby as he turned around to face her.

"There is something I have wanted to tell you as well," said Happy. Taking a breath, she finally said she wanted to say. "Toby, you make me happy. With your crazy jokes, caring nature and how you will always put your life on the line for me. There are days where I can't imagine what my life would be like without you and don't want to think about it," said Happy.

"Happy, I am glad to hear…." said Toby, as he got interrupt in that moment when Happy started kissing him.

As she was kissing him, she found herself unable to stop. While he responded to her, she put arms went around his neck and she was on her toes, just to reach him. His arms went around her waist to hold onto her. After what seems like a forever of making out, they finally broke apart to catch their breath. Happy, finally said the other thing that she has been waiting to say to him for a long time, but still holding onto him as he did the same thing.

"Toby, I am in love with you as well. I know I am ready to be with you and try again."

"Like I said, I was hoping would be someday, "said Toby as he looked into her eyes.

After those words were out there, they continued to make out. However when Happy's back was up against the door, she reach one hand behind her and locked the door, so that no one would come in. Then, Toby picked her up and laid her on the bed. For a moment, they looked at each other, realizing what was going to happen; they knew there was no turning back. Right then, they started kissing again. For the rest of the night, they spend the night together in the trailer making love for the first time. They both knew that this wasn't just what happens today or what they have been through up until now or just sex, but this was really making love and seeing how much they loved each other.

During the night, Happy was lying in Toby's arms and found him asleep. As she watched him sleep, she felt happier than she felt in long time. Now, she understood that she in love with someone and he loved her back. When she lay back on his chest, she couldn't help but smile. She knew that there would up and downs in this relationship with him, but I knew it was worth it. She finally went to sleep in the arms of the man she's loves and the one thing that makes her happy.


End file.
